A Woman of Shadows
by rogeralans
Summary: A hooded figure is on a mission to protect her order. Oneshot. Rated M for violence(naturally).


**(A/N)** So I kind of wanted to do an Assassin's Creed oneshot, so I did it. Also I shall take the chance to say no I am not dead I am just extremely busy and as such have not had time to write. But yes, I am here, so have this. I tried to keep the violence down to comply with the guidelines and also because too much violence and gore is rather icky but there still is violence so be warned. Well I hope you enjoy this, bye!

1843 AD, Firenze, Italia.

The hooded figure moves gracefully on the rooftops, leaping and vaulting past the obstacles that bar her path. She drops down and swings on a flagpole, her momentum carrying her as she lets go and lands on the ground below. A few civilians gape and question her sanity for doing such daring things, but no one is willing to do anything about it. After all, her hood and armour mark her as a dangerous individual, one not to be trifled with.

She sees her contact standing inconspicuously next to a doorway. He is a thief, and will give her the location of her next target. She walks over to him, blending in with a group of monks passing along the street.

He sees her come over, and hurriedly produces a roll of paper from his belt. She reaches him and takes the scroll. "Do you have the money?" He whispers, looking over his shoulder in fear of something watching him.

"Yes, here it is." She says as she moves her outstretched hand to him. He looks down at her hand, and horror fills his face.

"No, please! I am innocent!" He says as his body is pierced by a sharp blade. The poison is quick to take effect, and she walks away calmly as he begins to froth at the mouth, and collapses on the ground. She darts into a shadowy archway and disappears.

Somewhere private, she takes the roll and opens it. The contents give her all the information she requires, and she begins running towards her destination. As she makes her way along the roofs, she thinks about how to go about her mission. She is targeting an individual of great power, not only politically and socially, but physically as well. He stands in her and her order's way, and as such he must be eliminated.

He will be at home in his villa, protected by only a select few guards. She is not challenged by the guards, but he himself may be a problem. But she is not too concerned. After all, she has taken down much more difficult opponents. Her mind starts to wander, reminiscing over the past, and she missteps.

Her body is flung to the tiled roof she was standing on a moment ago, and starts to roll to the edge. It is a far drop, and she frantically tries to steady herself once more, to no avail. She makes it to the edge, and in one last hopeful action, she reaches for the edge. She can feel her fingertips on the tile for a second, and then she starts falling.

The world goes in slow motion. Her mind races, looking down at the ground to which she is speedily approaching. She notices a haystack on the ground, directly under her, and she prepares herself, turning over in the air so her back will hit the hay first. And then, her freefall ends.

She hits the hay hard, but she is unharmed. She thanks whatever deity is out there for this, and rolls out of the hay. She surveys her surroundings, and swears. She has landed inside her target's villa, and her source was incorrect. Her target is not protected by a select few guards. The courtyard she is in is crawling with them. They all notice her, and both suspicions and swords raised, they advance towards her in a pack. She quickly calculates the most desirable way to go, and does according. She races forward, and quickly eliminates two of the guards in a single swift motion. The guards shout in surprise at this, and surround her to attack.

But instead of drawing her sword, she pulls another item from a pouch. She hurls the bomb towards the ground, and smoke explodes from it. A great deal of coughing and shouting is heard, and then blades can be heard going to work inside the cloud. Before long, quiet reigns once more, and she steps away from the now settling cloud of smoke.

She looks around, and sees a curtain fall from a window. She grins to herself. She knows what is coming next. After a minute of waiting, a door opens, and a figure walks out. He wears a hood and armour not unlike her own, but his is white, with patches of blue, instead of her grey and black outfit. He takes some steps in her direction, and she copies him, moving towards her enemy.

"You realize you cannot defeat me, imbecile." He taunts. She makes no reply, only deploying her hidden blades and quickening her pace. He mirrors her, and then they battle.

He takes a swipe for her face, but she blocks it with her arm, her other arm already moving for his chest in a stabbing motion. He is quick to deflect her attack, but stumbles backwards from the force. "You are good, but not good enough!" He says just as he leaps through the air at her, arm drawn back to end the fight. She does a neat back handspring, getting a kick in at him as she does so. He lands on his back ungracefully, and as he gets back up, he roars and runs for her.

He attacks once again, and fuelled by rage as he is, makes a deadly succession of swipes and cuts at her that she struggles to block. One of his swipes catches her right hand blade, and the force of the blow is enough to break the contraption, knocking the blade out of its place. It flies through the air and lands on the stone ground.

He shouts in triumph, and begins to attack her once more. She draws her sword, and using her sword and left hidden blade, continues to parry his blows. She bides her time until he swings too wide, and she takes the opportunity to strike. She ducks under his swing, and leaps on to him, pinning him to the ground.

"You may kill me, but you cannot stop the rest of us." He says in a strained voice. She laughs, and replies, "Ah, stupid Assassin. Us Templars will live on, and nothing you and your friends can do will stop us."

**End**


End file.
